


Without masters permission

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: It was a normal day the manor the master had left to do some business leaving their butlers Grisk and Grillby to make sure everything was well kept in their absence, except they were doing the exact opposite of doing their jobs.





	Without masters permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasingWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingWriting/gifts).



> Grisk is Gaster  
> I wrote this some time ago pretty much the same time as pleasureable punishment

It was a normal day the manor the master had left to do some business leaving their butlers Grisk and Grillby to make sure everything was well kept in their absence, except they were doing the exact opposite of doing their jobs.

 

Grillby had pinned Grisk to a wall smelling the sweet scent of the others heat it was intoxicating and addicting. “we shouldnt do this without the master knowing” Grisk whimpered as the elemental undoes their trousers pulling both their trousers and underwear down. “what master does not know cant hurt him~” he purrs grabbing Grisks erection stroking it causing the other to moan in want. “ah Grillby please I want you and master could return any minute” they whine out.

 

Grillby undoes his own trousers pulling the clothing along with his underwear down, he then wraps Grisks around his waist thrusting his cock into the others ass. “nnn fuck so tight” he groans thrusting hard into the other butler causing the other to moan, as minutes passed by both Grisk and Grillby were getting close the elemental was thrusting at a quick pace while deep and rough into Grisk as they clung onto Grillby moaning. “G-Grillby im gonna cum oh f-fuck Grillby!” Grisk moaned as he cummed Grillby letting out a feral growl as he cums into the other not long after.

 

**One hour later**

 

Chase had returned from his business and his butlers were standing in the main entrance to the manor dressed neatly as always to greet him. “welcome home master” Grisk says as both butlers bowed in respect to Chase. “did you two do what I asked~?” Chase asks. “we did master” Grillby says innocently enough but chase knew better then to trust those words since the smell of sex still waved heavily off both butlers. “such good pets aren't you~” he coos knowing that both Grisk and Grillby will have to be punished for having sexual intercourse without his permission oh yes he will make his pets beg~.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider helping my none-binary lover ChasingWritings get away from their abusive family so they can come live with me
> 
> https://cleocain.tumblr.com/post/175171891240/please-help
> 
> If you cant donate please share it on because abuse is not ok


End file.
